City of Torroria
The '''City of Torroria '''is the main center of activity in the Greater World. It has an estimated population of 30, including six players. It is situated in the northwestern corner of the map, overlapping the plains and snow biomes. It is divided into five sectors, those being the Private District, Public District, Business District, Farming District, and Downtown. Running underneath the streets is a system of sewer drains. The city rests along the bank of the Moto River, which wraps around downtown and back around the White House. The artificial Torroria Forest, which was created to give shelter to wild animals and provide a hunting ground for citizens, sits outside the city. History Torroria was traditionally established on January 5th, 2013. The first pioneers who settled the city chose the plains biome for its easy landscaping. It was also decided to border the city along what is now the Moto River. The first buildings erected were Noah's, Jacob's, Christopher's, and Anna's houses, along with the White House. The original borders of the city were fenced off, and Wafer Bridge was constructed shortly after to serve as the main entrance/exit to Torroria. Not long after, the first Congress determined to build the Lighthouse to provide a beacon should anyone ever wander off (although this purpose has now become obsolete). It was originally the tallest building in Torroria, however, it has since been surpassed. It still stands today. After Town Hall, the Jailhouse, Courthouse, and Bank were constructed, it became apparent that boundry lines needed to be drawn up to separate the residential areas from the public buildings. The first two districts, the Public and Private, were spawned from this. Soon after, the Marketplace, Library, and Game Corner were drawn into the Business District. Citizens originally were mandated to keep and maintain their own individual stables for livestock. But when these fell into disarray, the Farming District was created, and a farmer was appointed to maintain the produce growing there. Following this, the livestock were released into the newly-formed Torroria Forest, which was artificially grown in order to provide hunting grounds and shelter for wild animals that constantly flooded into the city. By this time, new initiates began to enter Torroria. With no space to accomodate them, money was collected to erect the Torroria Hotel and Restaurant, the city's first skyscraper. Hotel rooms were provided to serve as temporary homes for the new citizens while their houses were being built. A restaurant was then constructed atop the tower, looming over the city and giving a spectacular view of the sunrise/sunset. When other villages were discovered in the Greater World, efforts to establish contact with other peoples were made. From this, the Train Station was established, and Fort Meade was built, connected to Torroria via a railway. However, all villages were found devastated. The majority of the homes and streets were destroyed by what appeared to be earthquakes or explosions. This is held to be the most likely cause of the widespread devastation, as it is not known for certain what befell the towns. Search and rescue teams were deployed, and survivors of the disasters were transported to Torroria, where housing was constructed for them. By this time, interest in Torroria began to diwndle. As more and more worlds were discovered beyond the borders of the known world, citizens began to depart. The city went dormant for a time, until a reboot effort was staged in early July later that year. It was during this period when Torroria experienced a huge and abrupt expansion, resulting in the formation of the entire Downtown area and several other buildings, including Two Tower's Materials, The Ol' Saloon, The Skating Rink, the Torroria Hospital, the Stables, the Mining Hall, and the First Church of George. Government The government of Torroria is a constitutional republic. The Constitution of Torroria is the supreme and ruling law, and was written following the establishment of the city. The main body of government is the Congress, which consists of the President as the head, a Representative, and a Senator. The President presides over each congressional meeting, held in the White House, and holds the power to grant, but not revoke, citizenship in Torroria. The Representative and the Senator each speak for the needs of the people and the city as a whole, respectively. During a congressional meeting, a member of Congress may wish to advocate a new law, amendment, or policy. In such a case, the proposal will be given consideration, and the concerns of the people and needs of the city are weighed. With a majority vote, a proposed law is passed. The President is elected via popular vote. The nominee for President must come from Congress, therefore, either a Representative or Senator. Each president has a term limit of 15 real-world days. A countdown timer is kept in the Town Hall. The conditions for elections for Representative and Senator are one and the same as the President's. However, these two positions have no term limits. All elections are held in the Town Hall. The fourth and final government position is the Judge, who presides over criminal cases held in the Courthouse. Impeachment of any government official is a cemented right of the citizens of Torroria. No one is impervious to impeachment, so long as it is met with reasonable cause. Divisions and Locations Geographically, Torroria is divided into five different sections, all serving a different purpose, with businesses and homes scattered throughout. This is a list of the districts and locations the fall within them: Private District The Private District is the largest, foremost sector of Torroria upon entry, and begins with Main Street. Mainly homes populate this district, most of which are Villager houses. The Exotic Animal Display is the only business located here. *Anna's Home *Christopher's Home *The Ender Shrine *Exotic Animal Display *The Torroria Hospital *The Lighthouse *Nick's Home *Noah's Home *Seth's Home *Spickard's Pond Public District The Public District is located directly to the left of the Private District. This section of the city contains government and public-use buildings. There is a path leading out of the main city, running back between the White House and Torroria Forest, culminating at a pumpkin patch along the Moto River. There is a pavillion standing here. *The Courthouse *The Bank *The Jailhouse *Town Hall *The White House Business District The Business District is home to the bulk of the various businesses of Torroria. Its borders are slim, as it cuts horizontally across most of the city, sandwhiched between the Public and Private Disctricts below, and the Farming District and Downtown above. *The Library *The Marketplace *The Torroria Museum of Pixel Art *The Torroria Record Hall *The Train Station Farming District The Farming District is the smallest of all the divisions. It consists of the farm and stables. *Torroria Farm *Stables Downtown Downtown Torroria is the second largest sector of the city. It occupies the back-end of the mainland. Businesses and activity centers are the main attractions, while a small park is situated in the corner, where the LoZ Tree stands. *The LoZ Tree *The Ol' Saloon *The Skating Rink *The Torroria Game Corner *The Torroria Hotel and Restaurant *Two Towers Materials